Assassin Princess
by Marina StormFire
Summary: Konnichiwa, minnasan! This story is up for ADOPTION. Those of you who are interested, plz send in a PM... for some reason and it's not Writer's Block Syndrome I have completely run out of ideas for it.
1. Chapter 1: 1 year later

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Summary**

**Kagome is a young full inu youkai, as well as a her family, consisting of...**

**her brother- Souta, her mother- Rosoku, and her father- Langtashio, who is the Taiyoukai of the Southern Domain.**

**When she was about 6 years of age (as well as her younger brother, Souta--younger than her by 10 months), she and Souta saw their father cut to pieces by the Lord Inutashio, Taiyoukai of the Western Domain. It was then that Kagome gave up her birthright and her title of nobility to Souta, and became the "Assassin Princess."**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**1 year later**

**Soon after Kagome and Souta saw their father killed, Kagome started training in martial arts, swordsmanship, archery, and weapons training. And in 6 months time, became the most deadliest assassin. She became a cold, empty, emotionless person, showing no mercy to those who didn't deserve it. But 4 months after officially gaining her grandfather's approval of becoming an assassin, a new demon, a fox demon to be exact, came into the Southern Domain in hopes of stirring up trouble, which was extremely successful.The now angered Taiyoukai of the South is furious and sends out Kagome (his granddaughter), and two of her best friends, Tsuki, and her twin brother- River, to go out and get rid of the menace that was destroying his grandson's lands. So the three of them set out to destroy the fox demon named Lenaria. They followed the strange, yet familiar paths, through different forests, until they came to the place where the fox demon was last. A village, which wreaked of blood and death, demon and ningen alike, lie on the ground in pools of blood. Then, to break the silence, the crying and wailing of small children, who were hopelessly trying to wake their dead parents and grandparents. Despite, being well-known assassins, Kagome, Tsuki, and River were also known for their excellent skills of recruiting orphaned or runaway children, and turning them into Defenders of the South. **

**The three of them knew exactly what to do, they gathered the little, small, and teenage children alike and whistled for the Fire nekos, packed the children on their backs and told them to take the children to the Hidden Tree Village. There, the children would be raised, trained, and then by the time they were old enough, they go out and seek their future occupation. Then, the Fire nekos would return again and what was left of the children's past lives, would be transported to the "Assassin's Village" as it was sometimes referred to. Then, all of a sudden, Kagome stood still, ears twitched to even the slightest sound, and nose sifting through even the slightest change in the wind. When suddenly, a ****sly**** scent shot up her nose, and quickly set herself into a defensive stance. "Kagome? What is it?" asked River, who was creeping up on her from behind. "River, don't even think about distracting her. You know what happened the last time you did that. You damn near sent us all to hell," Tsuki hissed venomously to her rowdy twin. "Who knows if we're being watched." **


	2. Chapter 2: At Inutashio's Palace

**Assassin princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect.)**

**By: Shy Freefall**

**A/n: This chappie has to do with Inutashio and his family's side of the story. And maybe next chappie, I can put in a flashback.**

**Last time:**

**Then, all of a sudden, Kagome stood still, ears twitched to even the slightest sound, and nose sifting through even the slightest change in the wind. When suddenly, a sly scent shot up her nose, and quickly set herself into a defensive stance. "Kagome? What is it?" asked River, who was creeping up on her from behind. "River, don't even think about distracting her. You know what happened the last time you did that. You damn near sent us all to hell," Tsuki hissed venomously to her rowdy twin. "Who knows if we're being watched."**

**This time:**

**Meanwhile, in the Western Domain, Inutashio is in his traininghis two sons, Sesshoumaru and his half-brother, Inuyasha. At this moment, Inutashio is reprimanding his younger son, Inuyasha, saying, "Inuyasha, hold your blade straight and in front of you." Inutashio was trying to teach his hanyou son how to properly wield a sword, and Inuyasha was trying his best to emulate his father. 'Hmph. Inuyasha could do worse.' thought Sesshoumaru, as he sunk into the guard position with his sword poised for battle. This earned him a "Well done, Sesshoumaru." from his father, and made him inwardly smirk. **

**All of a sudden, the dojo doors burst open only to reveal a young human slave girl named Rin, she had been found dying in her village after it had been attacked by a clan of ookami. Inutashio looked up from his lesson that he was teaching, to Rin, who had been running all over the palace looking for Lord Inutashio. "Rin, what is wrong? Hopefully, nothing has gone wrong with the plans." Inutashio asked calmly. Rin shook her head, which meant that everything had gone according to plan. But there was something else that she had come to tell him about. "Speak, Rin." Said Inutashio. She nodded her head, then spoke, "The Southern Domain has been attacked numerous times already." Inutashio was silent, he hadn't expected anyone to attack the Late Langtashio's domain. 'Langtashio,' he thought to himself, 'You've left your mate to die at the hands of a merciless fox demon, your elder daughter, Kagome, disappears, and your son, Souta, in a few years time, will take your place as the Taiyoukai of the South.'**

**Sesshoumaru watched as the news about the South was delivered. He knew that Langtashio and his father, Inutashio, were very close friends, but then remembered a year ago, when Langtashio had died in front of him, his half-bred younger brother, his (Langtashio) elder daughter, and his son, Souta. 'The two of them looked close in age then.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself.**

A/n: Don't forget to Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Flashback part 1

**Assassin Princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

**By: Shy Freefall**

**Last Time:**

**Sesshoumaru watched as the news about the South was delivered. He knew that Langtashio and his father, Inutashio, were very close friends, but then remembered a year ago, when Langtashio had died in front of him, his half-bred younger brother, his (Langtashio) elder daughter, and his son, Souta. 'The two of them looked close in age then.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself.**

**This Time:**

**/Flashback/**

_"Kazara! You betrayed us!" cried Kagome, as her eyes glowed red. Sesshoumaru looked down at the now angered inu-girl, somehow he could feel how ragged his breathing was coming in. He could feel fire coming from every pore in the girl's body. Then, he realized, the girl had some fire demon blood in her. His mind caught the girl's image throwing fireballs at Kazara, the powerful earth demoness, she had, for the last time, destroyed a village from both the Southern Domain and the Western Domain._

_Kazara was getting singed time after time again, getting burned by the fierceness of the young inu-girl. But despite her minor burns, she laughed and said, "Awww, why is the Princess Kagome getting upset? Is it because I killed her mother? Your mother deserved her fate! If you want to join her, all you have to do is give up, and I can help you join her."_

_Kagome was furious, all she wanted was to tear that demon's head off her shoulders. But just as she was about to lunge, she felt a firm hand was laid on her shoulder, and she instantly calmed and looked up, and lo and behold there stood her father, Langtashio of the Southern Domain in all his glory and beside him, Inutashio of the Western Domain in all his glory. _

_"Enough, Kagome. She will pay with her life." Langtashio told his daughter gently,despite the situation, for he saw the fiery nature in his daughter. He knew that someday, she would use her power for something good... or something so very horrible, if used in the wrong way. But he had nothing to worry about. Kagome was a rebellious and strong-willed youkai, and would never allow herself to be used or controlled by anyone or anything. "Langtashio, I think we should break that youkai fox, before she does even more damage to our lands." The Western Lord said calmly. Langtashio nodded his agreement and with his demonic speed engaged himself with Kazara, who was laughing maliciously and taunted him saying, "Awww, isn't this nice? The father fighting his weakling daughter's fight!"_

_Kagome watched in horror and anger until she felt another hand in hers, cold as ice. She looked over and found her younger brother, Souta. "Is papa going to be okay, sis?" Souta asked with horror in his eyes. "I-I-I don't know, Souta. I don't know." Kagome whispered._

_Sesshoumaru looked at them both, then at his younger half-bred brother, who was watching out after their shared father, making sure that Kazara didn't have any more demons to fight, but no, there were more than he could handle alone. He shifted his glance from his brother to Langtashio's daughter and son. _

_All of sudden, the surrounding demons could feel a hot and cold feeling in the air surround them all. Sesshoumaru looked, no searched, for Kagome and her little brother, Souta. He finally spotted them fighting side-by-side in a secluded area of the battlefield, where many demon corpses were slaughtered and strewn all around, and many more demons fell, by the claws and elemental power that both Souta and Kagome both inherited from their father. But unbeknownst to Langtashio or Souta, Kagome was using a different kind of power that she knew she would unleash later that day. Sesshoumaru could feel both thier youkai rising and growing steadily, the inu-girl was fueled by her fierceness and her anger, while her brother was fueled by his fear and courage._

_Kagome had had enough standing on the sidelines, and apparently, so did Souta. Together as one, they lunged at the new wave of demons, that Kazara was sending. _

_Slashing this way and that, claws extended, Kagome thought fiercely, 'Kami, let papa be okay. I don't want Souta to grow up parentless. Damn Kazara, she killed our mother. I will give no mercy to those who do not deserve it. So help me, Kami.' Her eyes glowed a brilliant bright blood red colour, but as her eyes glowed brighter, her form changed to her true demonic form. It didn't matter to her if there were others watching her transform to her demonic form._

_Time seemed to stop, Kazara had stopped fighting due to the unknown rising youkai, that she sensed was going to end her life, if she didn't find the source. But when she looked around, she finally found it... it was coming from... Kagome. 'My kami, Kagome, did I upset you so much that you no longer know who you are? Well if that's the case, this is as easy as saying pie. I wonder how the Lord Langtashio takes this... the transforming of his daughter.' And if Kazara thought she was going to win for sure... she had another thing coming. _

_Langtashio felt someone's youkai growing rapidly and yet steadily. But then again, it was an aura that he recognized, demonic youkai that was ever so familiar to him, but yet unfamiliar to him was the transformation that was using, morphing the youkai into the true demonic form of... a dog demon. 'Kagome, your anger is strong. You will one day make a great leader. Of what I do not know.' Langtashio thought thinking of his first born daughter, but then Inutashio brought Langtashio out of his thoughts, _

_"You feel it too, do you not, Langtashio?" asked Inutashio, while watching his friend's daughter transform into the fire dog that she was. _

_"Yes." replied Langtashio, while trying ward off Kazara's underground attacks. But out of the corner of his eye, he was watching the progress of his daughter's transformation into her demonic form. And as he watched, he felt pride boil within him. He then switched his glance to Souta._

_All of a sudden, Langtashio felt pain in his back and staggered forward. And as he fell to the darkness of oblivion, he heard a cry for help from his son, and the enraged scream of his daughter. 'I can't die, but if I do die, I will not die ALONE.' His vision started coming back clearer than daylight, and he brought out his pride and joy, his blade, the blade he knew Kagome would inherit from his death that very day, KageRyu, the Shadow Dragon._

To Be Continued...

A/n: hey peeps! This is only the first part of the flashback of only the past year. So far I only have 1 Review. But if you guys Read and Review, I can put up more chapters of the Assassin Princess. And I'm already started on Chappie 4 if anyone's interested.


	4. Chapter 4: The Flashback part 2

**Assassin Princess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

**By: Shy Freefall**

**Last Time:**

_All of a sudden, Langtashio felt pain in his back and staggered forward. And as he fell to the darkness of oblivion, he heard a cry for help from his son, and the enraged scream of his daughter. 'I can't die, but if I do die, I will not die ALONE.' His vision started coming back clearer than daylight, and he brought out his pride and joy, his blade, the blade he knew Kagome would inherit from his death that very day, KageRyu, the Shadow Dragon._

**This Time:**

_Souta watched helplessly as his sister was fighting beside him as she transformed. Then, he spotted something, a youkai was right behind Sesshoumaru, he quickly lunged at the demon from the side, before the youkai had the chance to strike down Sesshoumaru. Therefore, saving Sesshoumaru from certain death._

_Sesshoumaru watched in pure amazement as Kagome's younger brother saved his own life, and decided to return the favor. He pushed Souta out of the way of an attacking demon. He quickly slashed through the demon as though it was a piece of clothing, instantly killing it. With a quick nod of gratitude, Souta jumped back up to his feet and transformed into an ice dog, and unlike his sister, his fear and courage fueled him (A/n: this is just one of my own little ideas.). _

_Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Whoa. If only I was a full demon, I could do that.' Referring to transforming into a true dog demon. Another demon was in his way, and he slashed it down with his claws. Just then, everything just stopped, even the attacking demons, everyone just looked at Langtashio, the fierce Lord of the South was being brought down brutally by Kazara, and as it seemed, Inutashio was fighting with the enemy or in Kagome's words, betrayer._

_'Inutashio, you will never be welcome in our lands. And I will make sure of it.' vowed Kagome as she brought down demons several at a time. _

_"'Gome! Help me!" Souta yelled out catching Kagome's attention. _

_'Oh Kami, if he falls, I will never forgive myself.' thought Kagome as she ran to try and save her little brother. She found herself letting out an enraged howl, and grabbed her brother by the scruff of his neck. And pulled him up brutally until she felt the ground beneath her paws and landed, and gently put him down. _

_"Be careful, Little Brother." she growled as she bounded off toward their father. _

_'Kami, don't let him die.' Kagome thought fiercely, as she found herself standing in front of her father's body, Langtashio was only just barely alive, defending him from the final strike that Kazara was about to give him._

_Inutashio just stood there by his sons, and watched the enraged Kagome and Souta fight for the life of the their father. 'Langtashio, your children are all you have left.' Just then, his mind caught the image of Kagome engaging herself into battle with their mother's assailant, while Souta was protecting his sister's flanks with his ice shields. All of a sudden, he saw a blur of black, red, and silver. _

_'Langtashio.' Inutashio thought appalled that his friend still had some strength left in him to help defend his daughter. But he wasn't the only one who spotted the blur of black, red, and silver. Souta did too. _

_"Kagome! Watch out! Father's coming!" Souta yelled as he jumped out of the way and behind a clump of trees only to come out quickly and defend himself from a pack of demons, who had hidden themselves there for a surprise attack. But luckily, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had helped defend Souta. So the three demonic boys were killing all the surprised demons. _

_As for Kagome, at the last second, she jumped away, making way for her father to deliver the final strike to Kazara, who was by now, so very tired and worn out, she had little to no strength left in her. _

_Langtashio, on the other hand, was so very exhausted, he watched quietly from his little area on his knees, using his sword for a support. 'Kagome... my dearest daughter, you must mentor your brother now. You must defend our territory from those who seek to destroy it.' he thought._

_But when he saw that Kagome had already engaged herself into battle with Kazara, with Souta defending her flanks, but he saw something was headed her way, what he couldn't make out, but it wasn't something nice._

_Kazara smiled menacingly as another wave of her demon servants arrived. 'Everything is going according to plan.' Then she saw it, a gleam from behind a bush, she nodded her head ever so slightly, is was almost an invisible change, and an arrow was fired at Langtashio. Soon, it was followed by the fastest ookami possible, who unsheathed their sword and drove it into the body of Langtashio. The body before the assassin shuddered on his blade, and then fell forward in death, the assassin smiled, and then disappeared behind the brush and trees._

A/n: Hey guys. enjoyed the story so far? I hope so. there's more to the flashback, so keep up. By the way, keep Reading and keep Reviewing. the more reviews, the more inspiration i get so that i can keep writing these chappies.


	5. Chapter 5: The Flashback part 3

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

_Kazara smiled menacingly as another wave of her demon servants arrived. 'Everything is going according to plan.' Then she saw it, a gleam from behind a bush, she nodded her head ever so slightly, is was almost an invisible change, and an arrow was fired at Langtashio. Soon, it was followed by the fastest ookami possible, who unsheathed their sword and drove it into the body of Langtashio. The body before the assassin shuddered on his blade, and then fell forward in death, the assassin smiled, and then disappeared behind the brush and trees._

This Time:

_Inutashio was appalled beyond relief that his friend had come through for his eldest born, yet again. He watched as well as his sons, as Langtashio used his demonic sword and his demonic speed to impale Kazara, but unfortunately, his attack was deflected at... his daughter... Kagome. _

_But luckily, she set up fire barrier around herself._

_"No, Langtashio. He... he can't... die." Inuyasha whispered quietly as he fell to his knees. He had considered Langtashio a second father, an idol, beside his older half brother._

_And what of Kagome? Well, she jumped at the last second as her father approached ready to impale Kazara, she turned in midair, as she did so, Kagome saw Kazara deflect her father's attack and re-direct it at her. _

_Langtashio was surprised when his attack was deflected and re-directed at his only daughter. 'No, Kagome. My precious daughter. Forgive me.'_

_Kagome's eyes went wide and set a fire shield around herself. 'No, father. Your effort was not in vain. I will not let you die.' _

_She then put all her energy into her fire charm around her neck._

_Souta watched in wonder and amazement as his ice crystal started to glow brightly. _

_"Kagome," Souta called out, with tears streaming down his face, "Don't do it!"_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw a faded image of his sister. "Hey there, Souta... Little Brother." the image said_

_"'G-gome?" his voice was shaking as he stared rather unbelieveably at his powerful sister. _

_"It's me. But don't be sad. I'm always there, right by your side. Never forget it." the image said with a sad smile on its face._

_"Where are you?" asked Inutashio, with worry in his voice._

_Kagome's once gentle sad eyes turned steely as she turned her gaze to him and said only one word. "Traitor."_

_Everyone could tell that Inutashio was shocked, his eyes wide, mouth open slightly, and trying to say something. Kagome then turned her eyes back to her little brother, eyes softening, but only just._

_"Souta, I'll be alright. I have another thing that I must do before I return. I want you to return back to our den, I will arrive at sundown."_

_Sesshoumaru stared at the fiery spirit, who was at any rate, just as powerful as he was... currently. There was no telling how powerful she was, even one so small as herself, she was an extremely powerful demoness, but perhaps, she could be used for evil. _

_'She could one day be the mate of my heart.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'What the! Where did that come from?'_

_'That thought came from you.' said a voice from inside his head._

_'Who are you?' Sesshoumaru asked himself suspiciously._

_'I'm you. Your concious.' replied the voice casually, as if they were talking about the weather._

_'Well, leave now. You are becoming annoying.' He hissed to the voice in his head._

_'Very well, but I will return.' stated the voice, before it faded deep into the deep recesses of Sesshoumaru's mind._

_Sesshoumaru then turned his mind back to the present, only to see Kagome's image start to fade and then glanced back at the battle taht was still taking place in midair._

_Kagome smiled to herself, 'Yes, little brother, you are a strong one. Don't ever give into anything or anyone.' _

_She then gathered the remainder of her strength into her Fire charm, then let out an enraged yell, as she did so, her power charm threw an amazing amount of fire power right at Kazara._

_Kazara looked at the blaze headed right at her. And her eyes widened into horror, 'My time is not through! Damn them all to hell, especially that Taiyoukai's daughter... Kagome.'_

_The fire blast hit her just then, but just as she felt pain, it ceased. She fell to her knees, with everyone watching._

_Inutashio stared in utter disbelief at what Kagome had accomplished that none other could. Even Sesshoumaru, even through his impassive mask, was shocked right down to the bone._

_'There was something strange about her fire power. It seemed to be made of miko energy. But that can't be. She's a full demon. This should require some looking into.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he stared at the young inu-girl. While Inuyasha stared wide eyed in complete and total surprise._

_'Whoa, sis really is Divine Fist,' Souta thought, in wonder, awe, and admiration. 'I wish I could be just like sis.'_

_Kagome landed on the ground as soon as she reverted back to her demonic dog form. Dust swirled around her and Kazara's almost lifeless form. She frowned, but out of her eye, she could see four demons just watching her. She growled as she faced her mother's assailant... Kazara._

_"You've dealt with the wrong demoness, for the last time... Kazara." growled Kagome with an extremely deadly air. _

_"'G-gome,"barely a whisper came out of Souta's mouth. "Sis... p-papa's hurt." _

_Kagome glanced at her father, not more than four feet away from her and Kazara, looking over at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Souta... they all looked horrified and yet... apprehensive. "Father..." Kagome called out uncertainly._

_Souta walked over calmly to their father, despite how much he was shaking, and kneeled down in front of him._

_"Kagome," Langtashio choked out, "Kagome, watch after your brother. You and Souta are all that is left of the Southern heirs." Kagome's eyes widened fractionally and frowned._

_"Papa, don't say that. I can't take care of Souta alone. I need help." She said as she fell on one knee before her father._

_"You are never alone, and never forget it." Langtashio replied calmly._

_Kagome was on both knees now, beside her brother. She couldn't believe their father was giving up on his life, and the lives of his only two children. Just then, she became cold and uncaring,_

_'But the only reason I'm not going to kill myself is because papa wants me to take care of Souta. And THAT'S what I'm going to do.'_

_She thought as her eyes became an icy-turquois colour, her eyes had hardened, never to show emotion ever again. Just then, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see her father's steady gaze looking at her sadly. _

_"Do not ever forget the lands of which you both were born in." Langtashio murmured sadly as his eyes closed and his hand slid from her shoulder, and his entire body fell over to one side._

_Souta couldn't believe it, he didn't want his father to go, and leave him and his sister alone in the world... without their mother._

_But as his father's body fell over to one side, he quickly and silently caught their his father's side, and gathered his father's body in his arms._

A/n: hey there, guys and gals! Chappie 5 is up and running! and Chappie 6 is well underway, so sit tight. oh R&R! Oh i need opinions, should I start another story or not, cause i can't seem to make up my mind about the decision. Well hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. And I forgot to mention, 'The Flashback' is gonna take a little while to complete until we can get back to the present. Enjoy guys and gals! Don't forget to Read and Review.


	6. Author's Note

A/n: Hey guys and gals, enjoyed the story so far? Just lettin' you know that I might not get Chappie 6 up today through Thurseday. And might is the key word. Oh, btw, I need opinions. Do you think that I should write another fanfiction? If so, please give me some ideas on the following series...

Inuyasha St. Tail Magic Knight Rayeath

Shaman King Sailor Moon Eskaflonae

Card Captors Digimon Vampire Princess Miyu

And please give me some ideas so that I can mix them with mine, please. I need some inspiration now and then. But anyway, Read and Review on what I have so far. Until next time, peeps, Ja ne!

Shy Freefall


	7. Chapter 6: The Flashback part 4

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

_Souta couldn't believe it, he didn't want his father to go, and leave him and his sister alone in the world... without their mother._

_But as his father's body fell over to one side, he quickly and silently caught their his father's side, and gathered his father's body in his arms._

This Time:

_"Kagome?" Souta asked uncertainly. She looked at him, her tears streaming down her face._

_"Hmm?" she asked._

_"What do we do now?" he asked worriedly._

_"I- I don't know, Little Brother. But what I want you to do is to do as I told you during our Battle with Kazara. I have some unfinished business with our Grandfather back at the palace." Kagome replied as she got up and turned to leave the site... but then again... maybe not. Kazara was still alive with barely enough strength to defend herself if attacked by surprise._

_"You do realize, that both, you and your brother are welcome in the Western Lands." Inutashio said, breaking Kagome's train of thought. _

_Her head snapped up at his voice, her eyes having a red tint to them. Then she said,_

_"Why would, no scratch that, why should we accept help from one who betrayed his friend?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm, but also a hint of venom in her voice and response. _

_Everyone was stared at her, surprised, save for Souta, who was silently nodding his agreement on his sister's behalf. He saw that Inutashio had fought on Kazara's side in a clear point of view. And he knew that everyone in that very clearing knew that she was right._

_Sesshomaru stared at the scene before him, the dust swirling in the area, around the young female inu, the fox youkai assailant, the younger boy inu, and the Great Taiyoukai of the South. He heard the little private conversation between Langtashio and his offspring, and also his final words..._

_"Do not ever forget the lands you were born in."_

_Although Sesshomaru would never admit to anyone, he knew he was developing something for Langtashio's daughter, something he didn't wish to feel. Not now, not ever. He crushed to feeling mentally and threw it deep in the darkest recesses of his mind._

_All of a sudden, a golden yellow flash emitted from Langtashio _(A/n: Langtashio's body disappears after the flash disappears, and all that is left is the crystal)_, but just as the flash came, it was gone. And all that was left was a Sapphire blue crystal on a leather necklace... hanging in midair. Before it started to move toward Kagome, who didn't bother moving away. It latched itself around her neck and tightened itself around her neck till it was a comfortable choker. _

_"Father." was all she said. But not known to anyone in the clearing, Langtashio was a born assassin, for his mother was an assassin, but not born of royal blood, and the sapphire blue crystal was proof. It had chosen Kagome as the new generation of Defenders to the South. _

_No one knew what this meant, but Kagome alone knew. This was what she had to speak with their grandfather about. But she did not want to speak to this traitor, and turned to her brother, who was stunned, and said,_

_"Come, Little Brother. We've wasted enough time around with the Traitor and his offspring."_

_"But, 'Gome. What happened?" asked a perplexed Souta_

_"I will explain on the way back to our den. Alright, Souta?" she asked, hoping that Souta didn't want her to explain while they were in still in the midst of the Traitor._

_"Okay, but what about _her_?" asked Souta, who was pointing to Kazara's almost lifeless body._

_"I will deal with her, Souta. But I want you to go passed that brush and trees. Okay?" she told him, knowing that he would do as she requested of him._

_"Okay. Be careful, sis. You can never be too careful when dealing with a devil youkai like her."_

_"I understand. Now go." she said._

_Souta complied and left the clearing and went passed the brush and small patch of trees. And waited for his sister to appear. _

_Back at the clearing, Kagome turned toward Kazara, who said, "You are a pathetic novice. You will never know the real life of a killer. You don't even have the guts to kill me." _

_"Would you like to bet your life on it now?" asked a sneering Kagome, who was right in front of her at eye level. _

_"Actually yes. I would." was the last reply that was heard by the devil youkai._

_"A generation that ends is where a new generation begins," _(A/n: This is my own saying. Give me a review if you don't entirely understand this.)_ replied Kagome, who had wrenched Kazara's head right off her shoulders. _

_"The old adventure comes to a close and a new one begins." _

_"Where will you go now, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, who held Kagome as his kid sister._

_"Hmm, not sure, Inuyasha. Just make sure that your father stays of Southern turf," replied Kagome, "see ya, guys. It's been fun." _

_And disappeared where Souta had disappeared and not too soon after, Inutashio and his sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both left the scene of the dicapitated body of Kazara and now the resting place of the fallen Taiyoukai, Langtashio._

/Backflash/

Sesshomaru analyzed the situation, Kagome had explicitly said to keep his father out of the Southern Domain, or severe consequenses were to be met by a very ticked off demoness. But if his father did go, they would lose their father and Sesshomaru would take the throne of the West.

A/n: How does eveybody enjoy the story so far? Well, that was the end of the Flashback and back into the present. What will Inutashio do? What new threat awaits Kagome and her friends, Tsuki and River? Oh boy, this is gonna get really messy. lol Read and Review peeps! Hope all of you enjoyed the story so far. More chappies comin' soon! Keep reading and keep reviewing! (Feels as if this story is longer than the rest, ne?)

Well, Ja Ne for now

Shy Freefall


	8. An

A/n: Hey there Ladies and Gentlemen!

Sorry its taking me so long to get chapter 7 up. Buzy with school and all. And my sister just had surgery. And now that she's back, I can get back into the swing of things. So just sit tight and it will be up soon. Btw, I'll probably be able to update every weekend. I don't have any access to the internet on the weekdays. So until I can update, Keep Reading and Reviewing!

Ja ne

Shy Freefall


	9. Chapter 7: A Guest

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

Sesshomaru analyzed the situation, Kagome had explicitly said to keep his father out of the Southern Domain, or severe consequenses were to be met by a very ticked off demoness. But if his father did go, they would lose their father and Sesshomaru would take the throne of the West.

This Time:

'Hmmm... by now her skills would be so much lesser than my own.' he thought to himself, but brutally forced his mind to focus at the sight in front of him.

"Send out scouts and warriors to the South. They cannot possibly defeat this new terrorist." said Inutashio, as he paled.

"But, father... what about Kagome and Souta?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, he remembered he used to play with the two of them, even before the incident a year ago.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I don't know what has become of either one of them. All we can do now, is hope that the two of them left the tormented land of their father." replied Inutashio sadly.

Then, from the shadows, a cold, yet familiar voice sounds out from one of the corners of the dojo.

"We never run from our people, Lord Inutashio."

Everyone turned toward where the voice came from, and find a young, yet cold and handsom 7year old ice inu youkai. The young youkai wore a hoari that was a navy blue and dark purple. His eyes were a piercing, deep emerald color, and where they once held a spark of emotion, there was none. All the emotions had been crushed and shoved behind an ice cold mask. He walked slowly out of the shadows of which he had hidden, once he had everyone's attention. Then, Inutashio spoke,

"Who are you, Stranger?" he asked, who was drawing his sword, Kuro Karasu, the Black Raven. The stranger smirked and shook his head slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Inutashio.

"Your sword will be of no use to you. Not now at least. After all, my sister declined your offer a year ago. But then again, my sister sent me to you as a messenger." replied the young inu youkai, his voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

"Now wait just a minute! We don't know you or your sister at all!" exclaimed an outraged Inuyasha.

"Would you like to bet your life on it now?" the ice dog asked, with a smirk, he released his aura.

Just then, the entire area of the dojo became cold, Rin had to huddle closer to Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Souta." the two demons and hanyou chorused.

A/n: Gomen Nasai for not updating sooner peeps! Please forgive me! Gomen for making this one kinda short. Oh, well, you'll get another chappie or two as my official apology, ne? Oh well, back to business... Souta's back, what is he doing in the Western Lands and why is he choosing now to show up? You'll find out in the next couple chappies. I hope. Anyway, R&R! I look forward to any constructive criticism out there, and if any of you out there are interested, I've started another fanfic called 'Cop vs. Computer Programmer.'

I'm working on the next couple of chappies for that one too. So hopefully, I'll have the next couple of chappies up over the weekend. Hopefully.

Peace out guys and gals,

Shy Freefall

----------v--------A rose for each of you readers who have

read 'Assassin Princess' so far.


	10. Chapter 8: The Message

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

"Would you like to bet your life on it now?" the ice dog asked, with a smirk, he released his aura.

Just then, the entire area of the dojo became cold, Rin had to huddle closer to Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Souta." the two demons and hanyou chorused.

This time:

"Heh, thought that I was dead didn't ya? Sis took me back to our den, and left me there for a while, while she went back to talk to our grandfather, Saitsu." was the curt reply.

"But what happened to Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, worried that his 'sister' had fallen to death.

"'Gome's okay. She's making our lands great, just like in the past when our grandmother, Reimei, was still alive. She's an assassin now." Souta replied, whl strolling around the dojo, touching the weapons with an expert hand. He could tell that he had every eye on himself, but while they were staring, he covered his aura once again, seeing the human girl start shivering and being pulled into Lord Inutashio's arms, just to keep her warm.

"Why?" asked Sesshomaru, who was by the minute, increasingly getting worried, but not letting it show.

"Why? Because of the necklace that Kagome now wears around her neck," replied Souta icily. "Our father's spirit is in the necklace of our forefathers... per say that his spirit is one of thousands dating back to the very first assassin starting in our line. 'Gome was chosen to lead the remaining of the past generation assassins, and by leading them, she leads the present and the future generations of assassins."

Souta chanced a look at the half-inu brothers.

"Souta, why did your sister disappear, when Sesshomaru went looking for the two of you?" Inutashio asked, as he turned an even paler color than before.

"'Gome disappeared because she knew that no one in the Western Lands could ever understand our ways of thinking, the strategies that we use, or the reasons why or how we even fight. And we intend to fight this terrorist ourselves," Souta told them, iciness laced his voice. "'Gome never once abandoned me, she taught me how to defend myself, she sheltered me, and took care of me. Whereas you, Inutashio, cannot even teach your hanyou son how to wield a sword effectively, a dagger no less."

Inuyasha growled angrily at being called a hanyou. 'If I were a full demon, I would have him running for his little den he calls a home.' the hanyou thought to himself, and he would've pounced on the ice dog, a voice hadn't caught him trying to do it discreetly.

"Settle down, Little Hanyou. You wouldn't want your father's dojo to be stained with his son's blood now, do you?" sneered Souta, who was making his way toward the dojo doors.

"Souta, our father taught you how to fight..." Sesshomaru started, but didn't finish, when Souta interrupted, saying,

"What your father did, Sesshomaru, was unforgiveable. The past is only a memory, a game that your father taught us, just to learn to play by his rules," the young youkai seethed. "I was told to give you a message. And here it is:

Lord Inutashio,

Mind my words of a year in the past. I will not repeat myself again. Know this, if you interfere in the affairs of the South, you can be sure of a visit from me, my brother, or a fellow assassin, or all of us. I cannot and will not tell you the names of my fellow assassins. Keep these words engraved not only in your mind, but in your heart."

Souta gave the message over his shoulder, his back toward his audience, and knowing he was crushing, ripping, stomping, shredding, and squeezing the hearts of the demons and young human girl standing there. However, the young girl thought to herself, 'He's so cold, yet handsome. Maybe someday, he'll open his heart to me.'

A/n: Hey guys and gals! This is chappie #8. Enjoy this chappie. and Gomen for not updating lately. And I won't be able to update until weekends. Gomen Nasai for the inconvenience. Anyway, Read & Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. The more Reviews the more chappies.

Peace out peeps!

Shy Freefall


	11. Chapter 9: The Arguement

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

Souta gave the message over his shoulder, his back toward his audience, and knowing he was crushing, ripping, stomping, shredding, and squeezing the hearts of the demons and young human girl standing there. However, the young girl thought to herself, 'He's so cold, yet handsome. Maybe someday, he'll open his heart to me.'

This Time:

'Kagome, why would you become an assassin, when you could stay here and forget that my father didn't intentionally try to kill your father.' Sesshomaru inwardly cringed and lemented the loss of a future with the demoness that had stolen his heart.

"Yo, Fluffy! What are you thinking about?" asked Inuyasha rudely, unknowingly popping right into Sesshomaru's face. The latter scowled and said harshly,

"It's none of your business, Little hanyou," hiding his surpise and trying to calm down his heart rate. "And never call me Fluffy." he growled that last part, turned and walked out the dojo doors, which were still open. But just as he got out, a familiar scent shot up his sensitive nose. 'Kagome... and what's this?

Sesshomaru sniffed the air more and more carefully, and finally came to the conclusion that about 25 maybe 40 miles away, around the Western and Southern borders, there was the potent stench of blood, and he was acutely aware of Kagome's unique scent... but there was something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. And he was going to find out was going on that very night.

Meanwhile

"Tsuki, River, keep your guard up... that demoness is still around here." Kagome said, a growl making its way to her throat.

"How long are we gonna be here, Kagome?" River asked, as he started burying the brave and courageous villagers.

All of a sudden, emerging out of the flames of the demolished village, there were at least 8 ninjens... but at the same time, River's arm was grabbed.

"What the seven hells!" River exclaimed, as he tried to pick up the 'wounded villager.'

"These aren't villagers," Kagome observed looking them over. "These are demon exterminators, that are wounded," and glancing at River. "River take the exterminators back to camp by the borders, and help them bandage their wounds."

River nodded silently, knowing that he would be a while with the humans. He glanced at his twin sister, who nodded her head, but her eyes told him that she was afraid for his safety. But then turned his attention back to the exterminators, who were looking him over, and trying to decide if he was friend or foe. And to be honest with himself, he couldn't blame them. The Demon Exterminators were known to have a lot of demons fight against them for revenge and rarely won a match or battle. But just before he turned his back on the two young demoness', he looked at Kagome and stated,

"You never answered my question, 'Gome." he said.

"We'll stay in camp until, 1) my younger brother returns from the West and 2) until Relenaria shows that damned face of hers." replied Kagome, in a tone that said there was blood to be paid as a price for life, and her ocean purple-blue orbs showed serious blood-lust.

River nodded his head, and turned toward the small group of exterminators, and said, "Don't worry. We may be assassins, but we tried to protect this village just as hard and just as much as you did. And all of you have fought valiantly. However, we aren't asking you to trust us yet, we are asking you to let us help you heal your wounds."

The exterminators started talking amoungst themselves, at last, one of them spoke up. It was a man, well into his 40's and wearing black and brown armor with a mask over his nose and mouth. "We could use some assisstance in healing, young demon. By the way, my name is Kenjiju."

River nodded his head in understanding, and supporting the boy, made his way back to camp. Meanwhile, with the demoness', Tsuki looked at the retreating form of her twin brother and exterminators, then turned her gaze back to her best friend with a look that asked, 'What-will-happen-if-he-doesn't-come-back?'

Kagome caught the look on Tsuki's face and said,

"You worry too much about River. He's a demon, and the humans are injured. If we save their lives, they are in our debt."

"I don't understand how you can stay so calm in a crisis like this, Kagome. It's just unnatural for any human or demon for that matter to even hide their feelings away..." Tsuki began, but was cut off by Kagome's outburst,

"I told you what happened, Tsuki! I am not hiding behind my father anymore. Nor am I using my brother as an excuse to hide in my shell. I will protect my brother's lands for him until the day he attains the Southern throne. If you ever bring this discussion up, so help me, Tsuki, I will not... I repeat, will not help you when you are in trouble. Am I clear?"

When Kagome was done with her little outburst, her head was already up and her nose sifting through the wind again. Tsuki on the other hand, was scared right down to the bone. She had only struck a small cord in her friend's memory, and in return her friend had wanted her to stay away from her, and now she knew why. For those who intruded into her past, they would either be disposed of or abandoned. Kagome had wanted to protect herself from everyone else. Just the mere thought of Kagome trying to protect herself from everyone else sent a chill down Tsuki's spine, and she tried to suppress it, but it just kept on coming. She gulped down some water she had in at her side, and swallowed the moisture, her friend was killing herself by not revealing her true potential, but then again, everyone at the Assassin's Village knew about her mother being a priestess, and her being a demon priestess. She had become a liability.

'I don't care how heroic Kagome wants to be. She is still my friend, and I am not going to stand on the sidelines while she tries to prove to herself that she is not capable of anyone's pity for her. She despises it no matter where it comes from, she will not have it. Oh well, I will protect her from herself when she has her little temper tantrums.' Thought Tsuki fiercely as she kept her watch out for the tree lining and finished burying the dead bodies of the villagers.

A/n: Hey guys and gals! Here's my update, I can only hope that you guys can forgive me for being so late in my updating. Only on the weekends will there be an update or two. And for those who are interested, I have another fanfic that is posted, so give me a review if you're interested in this other fanfic. And yes, I have been juggling both fanfics around so I can get something done. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and keep reading! R&R! the more reading, the more reviewing and that is your ticket to another fanfic.

Until next time,

Peace out,

Shy Freefall


	12. Chapter 10: Demon and Exterminator

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

'I don't care how heroic Kagome wants to be. She is still my friend, and I am not going to stand on the sidelines while she tries to prove to herself that she is not capable of anyone's pity for her. She despises it no matter where it comes from, she will not have it. Oh well, I will protect her from herself when she has her little temper tantrums.' Thought Tsuki fiercely as she kept her watch out for the tree lining and finished burying the dead bodies of the villagers.

This Time:

Meanwhile with River

'Oh, boy. I didn't realize that ninjens could smell this bad, even with the potent smell of blood,' River thought to himself. 'But then again, why am I complaining? I should be used to it by now.' River was so busy thinking and carrying the injured exterminator that that he didn't realize that he had already reached the campsite.

"Um... excuse me." a young girl's voice broke through the young demon boy's thoughts and he swivelled his ears in her direction to indicate that he was listening.

"Is this it?" she asked, coming up cautiously up beside him. River looked around him. and headed toward a blood-red tent that was in the center of the camp.

"Yes. This is our campsite." He replied, as he opened the tent flaps and motioned the injured exterminators to enter, then headed toward a nearby futon and gently so as not to aggravate the boy's injuries, layed him down on his back.

The exterminators took in their current surroundings. From outside, the tent look just like any other old tent, but the inside was another story. It was completely white and pale blue with intricate designs of the clouds, birds, and any type of tree you can ever imagine, and had at least twenty futons set up around the the sides. The tent was rectangular on the inside, whereas the outside was square like. They were surprised that the demons that they had just met, were gentle in a way, but when they got mad, they would not hesitate to kill the threat. Also, around the futons were medical supplies, such as herbal salve, healing leaves, and hot water boiling in the middle of the tent.

"How quaint. But if you and those other two demonesses back there are assassins, how can you afford these?" the young girl asked, pointing to the elaborate designs on the futons and the inside of the tents. River looked up at the curious girl and looked her over. Turquoise blue-green eyes looked at him from under midnight black tresses and was being held up in a high ponytail, wore a pink and black exterminators uniform, and was about 10 years old. River looked back at the injured boy that he was patching up. He was similar to the girl... messy black hair, a blue and black exterminators uniform, but his eyes, they were closed and his brows drew together in pain.

"One of those demonesses back there was born of royalty and with permission from her grandfather-- managed to attain all that you see around you." Replied River, while putting on some herbal salve on the boy's wounds.

"But how?" asked Kenjiju, while putting another exterminator on another nearby futon.

"Because she is the orphaned Princess of the South." stated River, as he continued to put on some salve and then set that aside and start bandaging the boy.

"Orphaned Princess of the South?" asked Kenjiju, as he helped bandage his fellow exterminators arm and then start on the exterminators broken leg.

"Yes. The demoness that answered my question-- about her brother--..." River paused for a moment and sniffed the air, then turned back to his patient, who had lost conscience. "Princess Kagome of the South. Her younger brother is our Lord and master. Very soon or any day now, he will ascend the throne of his father." he explained, while the black haired turquoise eyed girl came up from behind just as he was standing-- the girl was going to take his seat, but unfortunately, something tripped her and fell, but luckily, River caught her in his strong demonic arms, just in time before she seriously hurt herself only adding to her wounds.

"Watch yourself. This tent can come alive in sometimes." River said, as he set her down on the stool he was just sitting in. The girl blushed and thought to herself, 'He is so warm and caring. How could he be such a horrible assassin? And I wonder how he came to be one? What is his name? I never thanked him for bandaging up Kohaku for me'

The girl was so hung up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that River was asking her a question and had started to wave a clawed hand in front of her face. Luckily, no one was paying attention to the girl's strange and silent behavior. But just as he was about to give up, she noticed that he was staring at her with a puzzled look and snapped out of it and apologized,

"Gomen, for zoning out on you. Did you say something?"

River nodded his head and repeated his question, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him dumbfounded then answered, "Umm... m-my name i-is Sango." She grew shy after that reply, then added, "Uh... what's your name?"

River just looked at her. 'She must be a shy one. Oh well, I'll comply... not that I'm interested in her.' He then looked down at her leg... it was broken, it was one of the causes of her falling down, he then ran his eyes over her body-- scanning for other open wounds, which there were. There was a large gash in her side and another gash on her arm.

"My name's River..." he started, but was cut off by a familiar female voice, known only to River and his friends.

"And my mate."

River looked toward the voice's owner, and his eye's widened but then narrowed in annoyance.

"Kizina, what are you doing here?" he asked, the mystery demoness. The said demoness stepped out of the shadows of the tent, she wore a flame colored red, yellow, and orange kimono, had straight brown waist length hair which was braided into a french braid, and had deep ocean turquoise eyes.

"What, you don't think that I had time to visit my mate now, do you?" the brunette asked in a seductive manner, while making her way toward River. But just when she was right in front of him, an oddly familiar voice came from the entrance of the tent.

"Kizina, you're supposed to be back at the Hidden Tree Village." The voice said, startling Kizina and making her spin around to the entrance... her eyes widened. By this time now, the exterminators were watching their saviors' facing this fire sprite. When Kizina spun around, she came face to face with none other than the Assassin Princess Kagome.

"P-princess K-kagome, what brings you here to this desolated place?" Kizina stuttered out, as she came to the arms of River, who was pushing her away, in either annoyance or dislike, nobody knew. But gosh dang it, if Kizina didn't get away from him, he was going to kill her.

"I have every right to keep my reasons to myself, and as for the matter of River being your mate, I will tell your _REAL_ mate that you want someone else to replace him." Kagome stated narrowing her eyes at the other demoness.

"You wouldn't dare. I have no other mate, but River." retorted Kizina angrily, while trying to hide her frightened scent. She would never let anyone get the better of her, but who was she kidding? This was the Leader's granddaughter for kami's sake. If she wanted to, she could rip Kizina's head right off her shoulders.

"Don't underestimate me," seethed Kagome, while looking at River, then glanced at Sango, who was looking down at the ground in subdued intimidation. She then, turned her glare upon Kizina, who shivered under the intensity of her gaze. "Don't tempt me to do what I despise to do so much, Kizina."

Kagome then, let her aura calm her down and shaking her head sadly, she sorted through her mixed emotions. She was sad and angry that Kizina's mate had bent to her will. But then again, she had had a talk with him, and therefore turning the tables to favor him.

Kizina was about ready to slap Kagome on the spot, and even with all of the exterminators watching the Assassin Princess and one of her followers fighting, another voice chimed in.

"Kizina, 'Gome is right. If you don't like the way she's leading us, I'm sure you would like... no love to start training dragons." the voice stated.

At the word "dragons", Kizina paled and mumbled, "Fine." then left.

Sango looked up and glanced at the other person or demoness that had spoken up. The demoness who had spoken up was dressed in a dark purple and pale pink hakama, with short brown shoulder length hair with bangs just over her eyebrows.

"Tsuki, tend to the others," Kagome's voice rang out, as the tent bustled around with busy exterminators patching themselves up. "River, continue with your task. As for myself, my brother is waiting on the border of the Western banks of the river."

The girl Tsuki, was the demoness that moments before Sango was observing and looking over. Tsuki nodded her head in acknowledgement, and River did the same to Kagome's command. Kagome nodded her head and turning on her heel left the tent.

A/n: Hey guys and gals! Sorry it's taking me soooo long to update a chappie. I've been very bizzy w/ skool, the homefront an' all. So I will try to update A.S.A.P. Don't forget to R&R!

Questions:

What is River's real relationship with Kizina?

What will Souta and Kagome talk about when they meet again?

When will Relenaria show her pathetic kitsune face to Kagome?

And if she does show her face, How will Kagome take it?

And will Sesshomaru interfere in this battle to the death?

And how many years will it be before they find each other and confess?

Well I think that's enough questions for you guys and gals to think over. What will happen though? Boy I'm sooo evil. Cliffie!

Well, until next time, my friends,

Peace out,

Shy Freefall


	13. Chapter 11: Confession & a Meeting

**Assassin Princess**

**By Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

The girl Tsuki, was the demoness that moments before Sango was observing and looking over. Tsuki nodded her head in acknowledgement, and River did the same to Kagome's command. Kagome nodded her head and turning on her heel left the tent.

This Time:

"Uh... River?" Sango's shaky whisper came out so quietly, River barely heard it.

"What is it, Sango?" he asked, curious as to why she was so quiet... again. She looked up with hope in her eyes, and River was caught in them. But when a single tear slid down her face, he couldn't resist but wipe it away with his thumb, and whispered quietly so only she could hear.

"No more tears need to be shed. And no, she is not my mate. I'm still looking for her though," he said, as his eyes shone with a mischievous light. "Or I might've found her already."

Sango nodded slowly, she knew what he meant, and she gave him a small smile as she heard his heart call out to hers. Just then, she felt pain shoot up her right leg, and grimaced-- making the small smile disappear.

Thankfully, River noticed that the source of pain was coming from her right leg. He bent down to look at it. There were no external wounds, but just because there were no external wounds, didn't mean that there weren't any internal wounds. River broke it down to only one conclusion... Sango had a broken leg.

"Ouch, it hurts." Sango whispered, holding her leg with both hands. River grasped her hands with his, and whispered, "I know it hurts. But for a few moments, I need you to stay strong... Okay?"

Sango nodded and River set to work on Sango's injured leg. But neither River, Tsuki, or the exterminators and Sango noticed an unseen entity that would soon try to inflict damage to a certain someone's family.

Meanwhile on the Southwestern riverbanks

Souta waited for his sister, knowing full well that someone was watching him. There was silence for about an hour and a half, until someone broke the silence saying with a sneer,

"Now what would the prince of the South be doing out here... so close to the western borders?" Souta didn't bother turning around to face his sister's hated foe.

"I have no reason to tell my reasons to you, Relenaria. My reasons for coming here are of no concern of yours." Souta said, as he caught his sister's cunning enemy come out of the shadows to stand beside him.

"Oh? Is that a fact, Prince Souta? I hear that your fiery sister is still looking for me." she sneered as her hand was creeping up behind Souta's neck.

"Touch him and I'll put an arrow through your heart, Damn Kitsune." a voice broke in. Souta seemed to stand still, but he reached into the deep reserves of his mind, and willed himself to disappear. And sure enough... physically he started to disappear... leaving the two demonesses there to face off.

A/n: Hey there, peeps! I'm soooo sorry for the late late late late update. I hope all of you can forgive me. I am currently working on chappie 12... so hopefully I can get it set up soon.

Until the next time, Peace out,

Shy Freefall


	14. Chapter 12: Relenaria's Choice

**Assassin Princess ****By: Shy Freefall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)**

Last Time:

_"Touch him and I'll put an arrow through your heart, Damn Kitsune." a voice broke in. Souta seemed to stand still, but he reached into the deep reserves of his mind, and willed himself to disappear. And sure enough... physically he started to disappear... leaving the two demonesses there to face off._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This Time:

"Assassin Princess Kagome. We meet again." Relenaria sneered, as she looked at the 7 year old demoness, who could really kill without thinking if she really wanted to.

"The same here, Relenaria." replied Kagome in a cold voice, while studying Relenaria.

'She hasn't changed a bit. At least, not in a year. My mother will be avenged!' thought Relenaria, as she slowly and discreetly drew her small dagger and waited for the most opportune moment to strike.

Kagome knew the offspring of Kazara would stop at nothing until her mother was avenged.

"Do you really want the truth, Relenaria?" asked Kagome coldly, inching carefully toward the offending demoness.

"Truth? What are talking about! The truth is… YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Relenaria exclaimed and lunged in for the attack, but Kagome easily evaded the attack and said,

"She had what was coming to her. She killed mine!" Kagome's inner rage was coming to surface… soon she would be attaining her true demonic form as… the Fire dog demon. But a part of her was part wolf. Relenaria was shocked at the amount of purified demonic aura was all around her… but unfortunately, she wasn't able to dodge Kagome's attack by sword, and wound up getting a cut off arm.

"Your mother, Relenaria… killed my mother about a year ago. Kazara got what she deserved… But my parents didn't. They should've lived… not died." Kagome said coldly, in a voice void of emotion… but that did not stop even one emotion from coming to her eyes, and Relenaria caught all the emotions pass over Kagome's eyes: anger, grief, confusion, regret, and utter sadness, which was saying, 'I will always despise the evil within the cunning fox youkai.'

By this time, Relenaria was kneeling on the blood red ground, holding her bleeding arm about to faint from loss of blood, huffing in exhaustion, and staring into the near merciless, cold purple-blue eyes that were slowly and gradually becoming less and less blood red.

"I'll spare your life now… on one condition." Kagome said, no emotion whatsoever in her voice. Relenaria on the other hand was wondering why Kagome would want to spare her life.

"What kind of condition?" asked Relenaria, as she strained herself to stay conscious from the loss of blood.

"Keep a border watch on the Southern borders. Especially on the southwestern borders. If you spot Inutashio, you must report immediately to the Assassin's Village." Replied Kagome, as she gained control of her inu-hatred and anger toward Inutashio. Relenaria looked Kagome in the eye for the very first time that very day, and what she saw took her breath away. She saw a hidden power that no one, not even herself could possibly comprehend on what kind of damage it could do to anything and anyone.

"Why do you hate Inutashio so much?" she finally asked, curiosity finally getting the better of her. Kagome erased her emotions from her eyes and replied in a somewhat cold, yet truthful tone,

"I wouldn't call it hate… but just an extremely strong dislike for Inutashio of the West. His offspring, I have nothing against… but their father is someone that I simply cannot stand." Relenaria looked thoughtful for the moment, staying conscious was draining her of her energy… fast. 'Hmmmmmmm… Inutashio blamed for the betrayal of the Assassin Princess' father, the only family she has left is her brother and her grandfather—who is taking back the throne and ruling until the young prince comes of age to take over and rule his father's lands. I think I'll do this.'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n: Ooooo… How will Kagome act toward her? Will a certain amber-eyed demon (or half-demon) going to interfere with the affairs of the Southern Domain? What a lot of questions for the next couple of chappies. Well, don't forget to R&R! **

**Until the next time my dear readers, **

**Peace out, **

**Shy Freefall**


	15. Chapter 13: Kara and Sesshoumaru

Assassin Princess

By Shy Freefall

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the other characters. (Tsuki, River, ect., Any character that is not from the Inuyasha series.)

Last Time:

_"I wouldn't call it hate… but just an extremely strong dislike for Inutashio of the West. His offspring, I have nothing against… but their father is someone that I simply cannot stand." Relenaria looked thoughtful for the moment, staying conscious was draining her of her energy… fast. 'Hmmmmmmm… Inutashio blamed for the betrayal of the Assassin Princess' father, the only family she has left is her brother and her grandfather—who is taking back the throne and ruling until the young prince comes of age to take over and rule his father's lands._

-------------------------------------

This Time:

'I think I'll do it.' Relenaria thought to herself and finally came to a conclusion.

"Hai, I will do this. I accept your offer, Assassin Princess Kagome." Kagome was nowhere near surprised compared to what the other assassins back at the village were going to be. She nodded her head and slowly sheathed her sword, KageRyu, the Shadow Dragon- which belonged to Langtashio, the late lord of the Southern Domain and her father—and silently nodded her acknowledgment to the terrorists fox youkai. Kagome then- with the flick of her tail- drew her brother out of the shadows and put her hands and his together to form twin crystals that soon formed into two identical bracelets that would fit loosely, but perfectly around one's wrist without causing much discomfort.

"Take these and put them on." Stated Souta, who was watching the fox youkai carefully, who obliged the command. But when she put them on, Relenaria felt all hot and cold at the same time.

"What have you done to me?" Relenaria gasped out, as she fell to her knees. Then, she felt intense pain—pain that Relenaria had never in her entire life felt before… it was… before she was able to identify the sensational pain, it was gone.

"Wha-what happened to me?" she stuttered out, as she held her chest, which felt like exploding. She didn't realize that Kagome and Souta had positioned themselves in front of her.

"Your name from now on… is Kara, and no longer Relenaria the terror of all fox youkai," stated Souta, as he held out his hand to help the fallen demon Kara back up to her feet.

"Souta, take Kara back to the village, where she will be formally announced as an official ally, friend, and a member of our high ranks." Kagome said, while turning from him to Kara, she said,

"Kara, always remember, this choice alone was yours to choose. You now belong in the South, defending it, not destroying it. There may come a time when all you really believe in will be put to the test." Kara, formally known as Relenaria, then became the Hidden Tree Village's top spy by the borders of the West and of the South.

After Souta and Kara left for the Hidden Tree Village, Kagome became acutely aware of a somewhat familiar scent, as it came closer, she didn't feel the presence of someone behind her until they were directly behind her by about 5 maybe 6 feet… give or take a couple, just inside the treeline.

"Hopefully, your father hasn't decided to interfere with the businesses of the Southern Domain… Sesshoumaru." Kagome commented, and lo and behold, a figure of 9 years old, with silver hair, and amber eyes… came into view.

"Kagome… why?" was all Sesshoumaru could say, while staring at the demoness in front of him.

"Why, Sesshoumaru? It's because I must carry on with protecting my brother's lands before Kazara took my parents away. That is why I've become what I am. Gomen nasai, Sess, but this is my choice… now and forever." Kagome replied, as she turned her back on him.

"Kagome, think… we can help each other… if you let us." Sesshoumaru stated, trying to reason with her, but knew that the chances of her consenting to let the West help the South were extremely slim, as she had a fire that burned like the sun, but it was a fire he had yet to experience himself. He also knew that her stubbornness was fueled by her determination to deny hi friendship and support.

"Iie. Gomen, Sesshoumaru of the West, of the House of the Inutashio. I cannot accept what you're offering me. Gomen nasai, I have to go." With that she was gone. Leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the bloodstained clearing. Until he finally decided to head back home and plan for the next upcoming years… he knew would be harsh if he could only persuade Kagome to forget what had happened… somehow what happened that very day had altered their future… especially Kagome's and Souta's future. She would forevermore remain an assassin, and Souta would—with the help of his grandfather and the guidance of his sister, rule the Southern Domain. He didn't know how long it would take to break through Kagome's stone wall to her heart, but he knew that someday she would give her heart to someone to continue the line of assassins; and he was going to try and HELP her protect her heart from everyone else… but him.

'**Why does my mind always end up thinking about you, Kagome?'**

'_Perhaps you are inclined to take her as your future mate?'_

'**Never.'**

'_Why is that?'_

'**Because, I'm only trying to protect her from herself.'**

'_Liar. You know you want her for yourself.'_

'**Any you are one to tell me who my future mate shall be?'** Sesshoumaru asked the mystery voice.

'_Why have you forgotten so soon?'_

'**Hmmmm………'**

'_Well…Nothing to say do you? That…'_

'**Shizuka ni… this is not your concern.'**

'_Is it? I had no idea.'_

Brutally, Sesshoumaru shoved his inner voice deep into the deepest recesses of his mind. But no matter how hard he didn't want to accept the truth, the truth his heart told him… he could not. The truth was that he could not expect to easily bring Kagome to his side simply by trying to woo her. It would take something much harder than that. It would take years to bring her to him—though he didn't know how long it would take… it would take longer than expected (a/n: he thinks that it will take him at least 8 years to bring Kagome to his side.).

_But boy was he wrong._

He didn't know it would take 12 long years before she would finally succumb to his heart.

OoOoOoOo

A/n: 'Nichiwa, minna-san! I hope that this chappie was enjoyable to everybody who's read it. Please R&R to the story so far! ;

Sorry if I'm bein' a bit blunt… I'm tired and it took me a fairly long time to finish this chappie… And it could take longer to do chappie 14… so try and be patient. zzz

Until the next time,

Peace out,

Shy Freefall


End file.
